


So here you stand, beloved freak

by raxilia_running



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Continuo a credere che una festa non fosse necessaria».«È un modo di ufficializzare la nostra unione, Maria, seppure nei modi spartani del nostro Ordine».Maria sbuffa, fissando l'Assassino con sguardo altero e le braccia conserte contro il petto, in un atteggiamento di totale chiusura verso qualsiasi suo tentativo di riportarla alla ragione.Siamo sicuri che il giorno del proprio matrimonio sia il momento più desiderato daognidonna?





	

«Continuo a credere che una festa non fosse necessaria».

«È un modo di ufficializzare la nostra unione, Maria, seppure nei modi spartani del nostro Ordine».

Maria sbuffa, fissando l'Assassino con sguardo altero e le braccia conserte contro il petto, in un atteggiamento di totale chiusura verso qualsiasi suo tentativo di riportarla alla ragione.

«Non sono i modi a crucciarmi, Altaïr, ma tutto quello che sottintende una festa del genere. Sembra che tu stia vantandoti di avermi conquistata!».

L'Inglese solleva le braccia al cielo in un gesto esasperato ma Altaïr non demorde e sostiene il suo sguardo da sotto l'ombra del cappuccio bianco perennemente calato sulla testa.

«Non sei la mia schiava, Maria, né la mia amante» il riferimento al passato è tanto chiaro che la donna non può fare a meno di storcere la bocca in una smorfia indispettita.

«Sei la mia compagna, una mia pari, e hai scelto di unirti alla nostra causa, dopo aver valutato tutte le ragioni delle forze in campo».

«La fai suonare come se avessi scelto la fazione giusta solo perché ne fai parte anche tu».

Maria adora le contese – che si usi la lingua oppure la spada non importa – e il sorrisetto sarcastico che gli rivolge ne è un'ulteriore dimostrazione.

«La faccio suonare come un averti fornito _tutte_ le informazioni possibili perché tu valutassi senza preconcetti».

Vincere contro l'Inglese non è facile - a dire il vero neanche raggiungere un onorevole pareggio - ma ci sono questioni su cui il Siriano non transige. Essere fiero di Maria è una di queste.

«Sempre abile a giocare con le parole, Altaïr. Non si può dire che i tuoi studi di filosofia e retorica non siano andati a buon fine».

Maria piega la mano verso di lui, in un gesto che potrebbe essere canzonatorio o d’apertura, Altaïr decide di optare per la seconda possibilità e fa qualche passo avanti, le braccia allargate come quelle di chi non ha alcun asso nella manica da nascondere.

«La retorica non ha nulla a che fare con ciò di cui stiamo discutendo, Maria. Stiamo per avere un figlio, permettimi di festeggiare almeno questo».

Le dita della mano destra dell’Assassino sfiorano il ventre della compagna ma la donna non si ritrae, lasciando in sospeso la risposta successiva per pochissimi secondi.

«Stiamo? Oh, vorrei davvero che portassi anche tu il peso di questa gravidanza, Altaïr!».

La voce di Maria suona fintamente esasperata – il Siriano sa che è abituata a sopportare ben altri pesi e sofferenze per lamentarsi con tanta facilità.

«Se fosse in mio potere, sai che lo avrei condiviso fin dal primo istante».

L’espressione e la voce dell’Assassino si addolciscono appena mentre la sua mano prende a carezzare piano il ventre sporgente, lì dove il loro futuro figlio riposa, si nutre e cresce. Maria inclina la testa di lato, tuttavia, e gli lancia uno sguardo in tralice.

«Assassino, se vuoi cercare di intenerirmi, abbi almeno la decenza di non tenere quel cappuccio calato sugli occhi tutto il tempo!».

La mano della donna saetta verso l’alto e gli tira indietro il cappuccio con una mossa lesta e imperiosa, che scompiglia i capelli del Siriano e non gli lascia il tempo di reagire prontamente.

«Maria, no, è un simbolo importante, non posso alzarlo e abbassarlo a mio piacere!» protesta e si porta la mano sinistra al capo ma Maria è ancora una volta più rapida e gli intrappola un polso fra le dita.

«Non sto parlando con il Gran Maestro dell’Ordine degli Assassini, Altaïr, sto parlando con il mio uomo».

Altaïr si rilassa all’improvviso e cede alla presa di Maria, incrociando lo sguardo risoluto dei suoi occhi grigi. Nessuno dei due parla, mentre l’Inglese si limita a spostare la presa sulla mano sinistra dell’Assassino e accarezzargli gentilmente il palmo in punta di pollice.

«Maria…» esordisce alla fine ma la donna si sporge verso di lui, deponendogli un bacio lieve sulla cicatrice che gli attraversa il labbro.

«Non un’altra parola. Ti prometto che ci penserò e valuterò attentamente la tua proposta».

L’Inglese si scioglie dalla sue dita e fa un passo indietro, fissandolo col suo sorrisetto più sfrontato, quello che riserva ai momenti in cui lo costringe a capitolare.

Il Siriano scuote la testa in un sospiro e un sorriso fugace lo costringe a curvare anche le sue labbra in un sorriso decisamente più rassegnato. Ogni giorno trascorso in compagnia di Maria è una battaglia senza quartiere ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che persino una festa in suo onore avrebbe potuto generare una tale contesa.


End file.
